


Insane

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Horror, Love, M/M, Presumed Dead, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: La fotografía Post Mortem es la práctica  que consistía en vestir el cadáver de un difunto con sus ropas personales y participarlo de un último retrato grupal, con sus compañeros, familiares, amigos, o retratarlo individualmente. La fotografía mortuoria no era considerada morbosa, debido a la ideología social, también era una forma romántica que de que tu amor perdure en los siglos.Y Nuestro amor perdurara por siglos.





	Insane

**Author's Note:**

> **_INSANE_ **
> 
> [Hannibal]
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.
> 
>  
> 
> Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.
> 
>  
> 
> Atentamente Luna Shinigami
> 
>  
> 
> **Hannibal Au**
> 
>  

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

_Las cosas acaban así,_

_Otra marca que se graba en mí_  
En los pensamientos de la decadencia de las masas   
Es divertido  ver como las cosas acaban así

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

El péndulo resonaba una y otra vez en su mente, abriendo cada rincón oscuro de su cruel imaginación. Cada sentimiento efectuado en aquel sádico asesinato, cada forma inconexa y traversa del asesino.

 

Puede sentir su mano, sus pensamientos sobre la víctima, puede sentir su frialdad, la forma firme en la que toma el escalpelo para seccionar la piel de la víctima aún viva.

 

Puede ver como aquel cerdo se contorsionaba de dolor, como sus gritos pugnaban por salir de su boca abierta grotescamente. El labio abierto casi en una sonrisa siniestra.

 

Puede oler la sangre caer como un rio magnánimo bajo sus pies, mostrando patrones mágicos que se aglutinan en la coagulación de esta.

 

Puede tactar con las manos del asesino, la sangre, casi la puede sentir en su paladar, el sabor pasando por su lengua, sintiéndola en la garganta como un manjar.

 

Sus manos se deleitaron de tomar entre ellas, un artefacto de tortura más grande, un afilado cuchillo, se sintió sonreír mientras veía al hombre se sintió acercarse y tactar su garganta, para lentamente bajar el afilado instrumento y sentir que la piel se abría como si fuese mantequilla en cuchillo caliente.

 

Su mente podía dibujar los patrones del asesino. Podía sentir la emoción impertérrita de quien está sacrificando un animal para su beneficio, luego de ser cebado por años. 

 

Y vio maravillado como el musculo asomaba luego romper las capas de carne se podía ver el cartílago de la tiroides, que removió con la pericia del cirujano, para luego despacio abrirse camino hasta la tráquea.

 

Era increíble la habilidad y destreza que había en esas manos, para abrirse camino en por la piel, la carne y la sangre y no asesinar al hombre... aun.

 

Escucho el gorgojeo del hombre y alzo la mirada, aunque ese cuerpo en particular sintiera infinito dolor, sus ojos, los ojos marrones del hombre, estaban muertos.

 

Como si su ama no estuviese allí.

 

Dio un paso atrás, viendo luces ahora en sus ojos, no había sangre en sus manos, no había más que una habitación grande con un cadáver en proceso de putrefacción.

 

Alzo la mirada, viendo el arte diseñado en el cuerpo, un Botticelli del asesinato y la crueldad, pero también de la cortesía.

 

El hombre que hace apenas unos segundos está vivo en su cabeza, yacía colgado sobre él, en forma de cristo redentor sin ningún tipo de extremidades

 

Su garganta fue cercenada y vaciada, para alojar pequeñas larvas de Mariposa Rey, un pequeño santuario para aquel hermoso insecto; su pecho estaba cóncavo, dejando un habitad para algunas rosas, un hermoso rosal, un arreglo hecho a la precisión. Enroscadas las zarzas de las rosas negras y azules, dándole un tono exquisito de sobriedad.

 

En su cabeza tenía una corona de espinas y su rostro, su rostro era terror puro, como quien encuentra el abismo infernal antes de morir, podria decir que murió de miedo.

 

-¿Es él?- gruño una voz a su lado que hizo que se desenfocara un poco, asintió, antes de acomodar sus gafas oscuras.

 

-es el destripador de chesapeake - aseguro con voz tenue y su mirada se desplazó por la habitación del anticuario y vio en una esquina una vieja cámara  de daguerrotipo. Eran extremadamente extrañas, cerca de 150 años. 

 

Se quitó de la mente la cámara y salió del asfixiante lugar,

 

Entrar en la mente de un asesino no era bueno para su salud, ni mucho menos para la mental.

 

-Will- escucho su voz, resonando exóticamente, como si fuese habituada a ese sonido.

 

-Doctor Lecter- le sonrió fijando su mirada azul en los ojos oscuros del doctor Lecter para luego desvanecerse en sus brazos, simplemente quedo libido y el mundo a su alrededor, lo trago en su oscuridad solemne, cayendo en manos del mayor monstruo que habitaba en ella.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

Sintió su cuerpo húmedo, exudaba frio y pronto una caricia llego a sus cabellos húmedos.

 

-estas a salvo Will- le dijo la voz en la oscuridad, al cual luego le dio nombre.

 

-Hannibal- dijo con la voz ronca, como quien no ha hablado en mucho tiempo o quien no ha bebido agua en demasiado tiempo para recordar.

 

-Shh, mi querido muchacho- le pidió besando los rizos - te desvaneciste- le contó con suavidad - has estado bajo mucho estrés, no duermes, no comes, tu piel lo está resintiendo William- lo dijo  modo de un pálido regaño - me preocupas-

 

-Jack quiere atrapar al destripador- se froto los ojos con fuerza pero fue alejado por Hannibal, sus manos fueron retenidas con fuerza pero con cuidado y los labios ajenos besaron el dorso de estas.

 

-No me importa que desee Jack- le aseguro -no pienso ver extinguir tu vida, simplemente porque él no puede ser algo más que un policía mediocre- le miro y en sus ojos oscuros, casi teñidos de un rojo sangriento se veía el amor que podía darle a su muchacho, su dulce muchacho.

 

-estaré bien Hannibal- le aseguro con suavidad y sintiendo como el mayor empieza  a despojarlo de sus ropas, cada una cayendo al suelo, como quien quita capaz de seda para encontrar un tesoro.

 

Hannibal lo trataba como una porcelana, delicada y frágil y demasiado rota, pero le gustaba el trato, la suavidad de cómo le retiraba cada prenda, la adoración de cómo lo cargaba a la inmensa tina que poseía el mayor.

 

Sonrió cuando el agua cálida cubrió su cansado cuerpo y alzo el rostro, viendo como el impecable Doctor Lecter subía las mangas blancas de su camisa para bañarle, para adorarle, para desearle.

 

Will cerró los ojos.

 

Podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser, que era sentirse adorado por un dios.

 

Y sonrió, amaba ser adorado por ese dios.

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Freddy Lounds era una depredadora, una mujer acostumbrada al despojo y latrocinio, era una mujer que prefirió ser depredadora a o presa y victimaria a Victima.

 

Podía enfrentar asesinos siniestros ensalzándolos como estrellas de rock, podía también hacer sucumbir a los hombres a sus engaños pero también podria reducirte a la ruina, combatiendo con hombres del tamaño de Jack Crawford.

 

Jack Crawford.

 

El macho alfa.

 

Era el típico varón que inflama el pecho y lo saca como un gallo de pelea, enseña su poderío masculino, su cara rígida y el menosprecio por hombres que son minimizados, ejemplo perfecto es William Graham.

 

Un grito de Crawford dejaba a Graham como un perro vagabundo con el temor a ser lastimado de nuevo.

 

Podía ver la tensión el cuerpo del perfilador, la cabeza gacha, las manos activas que trataba de no moverlas, los ojos prendidos al suelo como la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, la facilidad con la temblaba a cada grito y cada pedido incorrecto y desconsiderado de su jefe.

 

A Jack no le importaba la salud física o mental de Graham, era solo su perro de caza, un peón en un juego de ajedrez donde las piezas de ajedrez del tablero contrario eran asesinos seriales, disfuncionales y oscuros; un lugar donde Graham se sumergía con facilidad y salía cada vez más sucio de aquella crapulencia, sin que Crawford le importe.

 

Y no es que a ella le importara, no simpatizaba con un hombre extraño que rayaba en la monstruosidad de los hombres que perseguía, un día de estos la presa que era Will Graham reventaría y habría un camino de cadáveres mayor al destripador.

 

Y era el tema del destripador quien la desvelaba de noche, que la obligaba a meterse en los lugares más oscuros y tórridos para encontrar información. Información de un fantasma, de un hombre con crímenes horrendos, crueles, inhumanos y brutales, y aun así, un hombre que no dejaba nada, ni una huella, ni una muestra de ADN, ni un cabello, de un hombre que impolutamente asesinaba destazando a sus víctimas, dejándolas cóncavas o con formas "artísticas" más sin embargo nada, ni siquiera un patrón de conducta para ser perfilado.

 

No había psicólogo o perfilador del FBI que pudiera distinguir al destripador con más señas que un médico o alguien del sector de la salud.

 

Era una descripción muy ambigua.

 

Pero ahora, ella perfilaría al hombre, tenía las evidencias, usando sus encantos y uno que otro dólar.

 

Tenía la evidencia, y ahora la tenía contra su pecho.

 

La lluvia torrencial golpeaba el auto, mientras ella, miraba a todas partes; la noche y la lluvia no eran un buen escenario para la clandestinidad, para las maniobras encumbradas que tenía para descubrir aquel oscuro ser.

 

Saco la sombrilla y abrió la puerta, resguardándose bajo está, apretando el sobre contra su pecho, entrando al motel barato y cerrando con llave, también reviso las ventanas, coloco el destartalado sofá contra la puerta, y amarro los cierres de las ventanas con trozos de las sabanas viejas de la cama.

 

Se secó como pudo y se quitó el abrigo.

 

Con cuidado abrió el sobre y saco las fotos dejándolas todas sobre la cama.

 

No solo tenía escenas del crimen del destripador sino las fotos de los crímenes violentos de Baltimore en los últimos tres años.

 

Separo las que ella deducía eran posiblemente las del destripador, reduciendo los crímenes casi a la mitad... 

 

Miro las fotos una y otra vez.

 

No había un patrón a seguir, exceptuando la remoción de órganos y eso ya lo sabía por Graham.

 

Miro mil veces las escenas del crimen, mil cosas al tiempo, color de piel, cabellos profesiones, nada, gruño empujando las fotografías lejos de ella y una cayo a sus pies.

 

La tomo con los dedos temblorosos por la rabia y se detuvo viendo al hombre herido.

 

Miles de cortes, miles de objetos corto punzantes y la misma maldita cámara.

 

Parpadeo

 

¿Que?

 

Una cámara, la maldita cámara.

 

Casi podía gritar de felicidad.

 

Se levantó de nuevo y empezó a buscar en las fotos donde estaba la maldita cámara.

 

-¿dónde estás maldita?- gruño buscando la cámara antigua en todas y cada una de las fotografías, separándolas del resto.

 

Veintiocho.

 

Veintiocho asesinatos donde aparecía la cámara antigua de fuelle negro. Tomo en sus manos una lupa.

 

-1.857- susurro el año de la cámara que se veía grabada en oro sobre la madera -1857- leyó de nuevo, en todas y a cada una de las fotos, el mismo número, el mismo color, la misma altura por lo que podía suponer, en resumen, la misma maldita cámara... una pregunta salió de sus labios -¿porque Graham no la vio?-

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

Un nuevo asesinato, miles de fotos.

 

Lounds, veía a como el hombre desaliñado entraba, un poco mejor de lo que había visto la vez pasada, pero aun con un cariz  flemático, andrajoso.

 

Nadie imaginaria que aquel hombre de aspecto de vagabundo, con pelos de perro y olor a moho, con gafas grandes y todo tosco, era un profiler tan exitoso.

 

Por eso mismo era extraño que aquellos ojos azules y dementes no hubiera visto el armatoste antiguo, hubiera armado un perfil más avanzado, aun, ni ella sabía porque estaba la cámara, pero era importante, era necesario, era... era único.

 

¿Un deseo narcisista de verse?

 

¿Un médico con amplios conocimientos en cosas de tinte antiguo?

 

¿UN coleccionista excéntrico?

 

¿Un hombre rico y medico?

 

Bajo un poco su propia cámara y luego de la entrada de Will, pudo ver entrar al Psiquiatra Europeo, Condenadamente acaudalado, excéntrico y refinado, Médico cirujano antes de dedicarse a la psiquiatría.

 

-¿Hannibal Lecter? - 

 

Y el nombre del doctor quedo en el aire, haciendo que Freddy sintiera que las náuseas llegaran a ella de manera acuosa y salir de allí.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

El periodismo muchas veces llevo a las personas a la insondabilidad de la oscuridad del amarillismo, rutas siniestras de la venta y compra de sexo y gore.

 

Entre más sanguinario, más cruel y más violento sea el crimen, más allá del castigo, está la venta, la sucia catapulta aun estrellato falso que tan efímero como las estrellas fugaces, te subía a la fama y luego te olvida.

 

Pero de eso se trata del periodismo actual.

 

No se trata de buscar al monstruo debajo de la cama, se trata de hacerle fama al monstruo, grabar y certificar el trabajo del monstruo, estar en el momento indicado cuando la bestia destaja con sus garras y colmillos a sus víctimas. De eso se trata el periodismo.

 

Y por eso, Freddy Lounds estaba metiéndose a escondidas al hogar del Doctor Lecter.

 

Para ella, era lógico invadir propiedad privada mientras fuera por la noticia, nunca lo pensó, nadie piensa que un asesino serial pueda ser un conocido y más uno como el doctor Lecter.

 

Es decir, uno lo imaginaria de Graham, estaba insano insondable, lo imaginaria de Jack en un ataque de ira machista, ¿porque no? hasta en la doctor Bloom con su apariencia fina e impecable la podía imaginarla con veneno en una taza de té para un esposo viejo y rico.

 

Pero no se imaginaba al exótico Doctor despeinarse por trasladar un cadáver, o si quiera ensuciarse un poco, Lecter era un hombre acaudalado, sin ninguna cariz emocional aparente, sano mentalmente, de nuevo, aparentemente, pero también, al tiempo, había un halo oscuro que rodeaba al doctor Lecter.

 

Entro por una ventana de la habitación de servicio, trato de no hacer ruido al dar pasos sobre el suelo de madera, tenía la cámara apretada fuertemente contra su mano y el celular en la otra.

 

La casona era preciosa, llena de clase, pero fría y oscura, con un alito antiguo, como si las paredes pudieran contar una historia entre los siglos de construida, como si cada grapa, cada ladrillo e incluso la pintura pudiera narrar cuentos, pero entre más entraba, suponía que tendrían que ser cuentos de terror.

 

Saco algunas fotos, cuadros que deberían valer más que su propia casa, habían lámparas sinuosas, habían imágenes de países extranjeros, pero ni un solo retrato suyo o de su familia.

 

Aún más extraño.

 

Absolutamente más extraño.

 

La casona era impoluta pero no era familiar, no había arraigo moral, sin duda no estaba equivocada, sin duda Lecter era el destripador. Camino hasta la sala donde estaba iluminada.

 

Al parecer esa noche no había nadie en la mansión Lecter.

 

Se acercó despacio y vio la cámara.

 

Saco varias fotos de la maldita cámara que aparecía en todas las fotos, se acercó despacio tocando con sus manos enguantadas el oro del pequeño cuadro de la fecha - 1857- dijo de nuevo  
  
-1857, señorita Lounds- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, luego el calor corporal del hombre dueño de la casa... y luego... la tremenda oscuridad...

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o

 

 

 

 

-Señorita Lounds ¿Me escucha?- sintió unos pequeños toques en su rostro - es descortés dormir tanto tiempo- una sonrisa, con los dientes afilados de tiburón le dieron la bienvenida al mundo.

 

Se tensó fuertemente tratando de moverse, y se sintió claustrofóbica al saber que su cuerpo estaba atado, sentando contra su voluntad en una silla.

 

-Doc...tor... Lec...ter- su voz se convirtió en un hilo, al ver al doctor Europeo sin su traje, con las manos enguantadas, ajustando la cámara antigua, mirando por el foco a la pelirroja mujer.

 

-despertó por fin señorita Lounds- le miro – ha sido muy descortés de su parte entrar a mi casa sin ser previamente invitada, pero suponía que iba a hacerlo- le aseguro, sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

 

Un cazador innato.

 

Un depredador cien veces mejor que ella.

 

-Yo... yo no diré nada, Doctor Lecter… le sirvo más... viva que muerta, yo… puedo ayudarlo- Dijo tratando de zafar sus pies.

 

-No señorita Lounds, usted es una enfermedad, una plaga- se acercó y toco su rostro- una mujer bella con el alma oscura, con el alma densa, un icono de la falsedad, de la elocuencia a la maldad, usted no puede ayudarme, porque en efecto, me vale más muerta que viva, servirá más a mis propósitos cuando ya no se encuentre en este mundo- le soltó y regresó a la cámara –dígale una purga personal, descartar al descortés, al indecoroso… a aquel que no aporta a la sociedad y usted, mi estimada señorita Lounds entra en ese grupo-

 

-Usted es un monstruo- grita desesperada – alguien va a escucharme… usted… usted…-

 

-Hannibal es lo último por lo que en este momento deberías preocuparte, Freddy- una voz a sus espaldas, y luego sintió como apretaban sus hombros con amabilidad, como conocidos de toda la vida.

 

-William- la voz de Hannibal suena encantada con la presencia de aquel que se presentaba, con la adoración que jamás había escuchado en algún tono de enamorados.

 

Will se hizo presente en el rango de visión de la mujer, y ella jadeo.

 

Llevaba cada riso organizado en su cabello, el traje de dos piezas oscuro cubría su cuerpo, la corbata oscura y un escudo de oro en ella. Caminaba con la propiedad que no lo hacía en las escenas del crimen.

 

Y allí se dio cuenta que las escenas del crimen eran sus escenas.

 

Un teatro amontonado para que vieron un hombre destruido.

 

-Querido- le dijo Hannibal sentándolo al lado de la mujer – no debes esforzarte tanto, ya pasara este impase- le acaricio con cuidado la mandíbula afeitada y robo un beso ceremonial en las esquinas de la mejilla. 

 

-ustedes… ustedes son pareja, ustedes son… “maridos del asesinato”- dijo temblando viéndolos, la forma suave en la que el hombre mayor sostenía a Graham, que le tomaba el rostro y el cambio trascendental del otro, uno que seguramente solo mostraban a sus víctimas – ya todo tiene sentido… ¿Cómo un empático no podria descubrir al Destripador de chesapeake? ¿Cómo no ver la maldita cámara? Engaño a todos Graham, y usted es igual de psicópata que su marido, él es un monstruo que lo manipulo a su gusto y usted termino besando el suelo de este con sus crímenes-

 

-Freddy- le sonrió Will, con una sonrisa de desprecio – tienes razón, mucha razón, exceptuando por la parte en la que él me manipulo para los crímenes, creo que en este tiempo ha sido al revés, Hannibal asesina por mí- le sonrió al mayor que acomodaba mejor el Angulo de la cámara y luego coloca un arnés en la pelirroja – me ama, como yo le amo a él... ¿Sabes que es sentirse amado por un dios guerrero?- negó- no tienen ni idea, jamás lo sabrás, ninguno de los cerdos a nuestro alrededor lo sabrá, yo lo sé cada día, de cada año, de cada década…. ¿verdad Hannibal? ¿Eres mío Hannibal?-

 

-siempre he sido tuyo mi dulce muchacho- le aseguro acercándose y besando los labios de Will –y pronto estarás mejor, iremos a Florencia un tiempo, unos diez años mi querido muchacho- le aseguro- señorita Lounds, le sugiero que se esté quieta- le ordeno.- puedo destrozar su espina dorsal para que no se mueva tanto- eso hizo que la mujer se detuviera de inmediato – muchas gracias por su colaboración-

-¿has escuchado de las fotografías post Mortem, Freddy?- dijo con una sonrisa cansada Will, viendo el silencio de la pelirroja la miro y solo sonrió, recostando su cabeza contra el sillón, cansado muy cansado.

 

Hannibal miro tristemente a su hermoso muchacho y recordó…

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o...O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**1.857**

 

La casa antigua estaba engalanada para el bautizo del hijo del Doctor Chilton, aun así había tenido tiempo para atender la petición de su compañero y colega el doctor Hannibal Lecter.

 

Lecter.

 

Maldito doctor extranjero que tenía obnubiladas las mentes más jóvenes y los mejores pacientes.

 

Frederick creía en el tratamiento agresivo de las enfermedades mentales, el alcoholismo, la demencia, la depresión e incluso el homosexualismo, podía ser curado con el debido tratamiento.

 

Lecter era más de hablar, psicoanalizar a su paciente y por eso había ganado el favor de muchos americanos, a pesar de su pasado del cual nadie sabía.

 

Pero era popular y adinerado y a Frederick no le convenía ir en contra de las tendencias medias actuales, podrían tacharlo de anticuado y violento, él necesitaba demostrar que sus métodos poco usuales, daban verdaderos resultados.

 

-Hannibal- saludo al hombre, le vio un poco fuera de él, su cabello estaba desorganizado, y la ropa no tan impecable como notoriamente siempre estaba el extranjero- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto.

 

-No, perdona mi  apariencia, hace poco llegue de Londres, por la punzante noticia de que uno de mis pacientes había muerto- le miro – su familia me pidió que hiciéramos una fotografía Post Mortem, tengo la cámara, la traigo en mi auto y dos ayudantes me están ayudando con el muchacho, ¿podrías colaborarme? Sé que eres perfecto en esta clase de fotos, te has hecho famoso en el asilo y yo, no soy tan bueno-

 

El pecho de Frederick se hincho como el de un pavo real. El que Lecter hubiera puesto en sus manos una fotografía Post Mortem, mostraba la agilidad y la audacia de poder entrar en los altos círculos, con esa propaganda.

 

-claro Hannibal- aseguro mientras los ayudantes del doctor, dejaban una cámara antigua – ¿es de este año? Impresionante, son carísimas ¿Dónde la conseguiste?-

 

-un regalo que traje de Londres- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, viendo como Frederick acomodaba la cámara – iba a regalar la cámara a alguien que amaba la fotografía, la vida, la compre a un anticuario en Londres, pero… estaría bien si tú la tuvieras ahora Frederick- aseguro- la persona que iba a dársela falleció, tu podrías ser su nuevo propietario- le aseguro Hannibal con una sonrisa falsa, luego llegaron sus ayudantes con el cadáver, no llevaba más de siete horas de fallecido, estaba arreglado preciosamente.

 

Llevaba cada riso organizado en su cabello, el traje de dos piezas oscuro cubría su cuerpo, la corbata oscura y un escudo de oro en ella

 

No pasaba de los 18 años y sus ojos estaban blancos por el rigor Mortem, acabando con el azul de sus ojos.

 

-¿William Graham?- pregunto el doctor Chilton – fue un paciente mío- viendo como arreglaban sus mejillas con polvo blanco mortuorio.

 

-¿de verdad?- Hannibal le miro y acomodó los rizos del muchacho, con cuidado, con algo parecido a la devoción- estuve media año en Londres, no supe que el Barón Graham hubiese puesto a otro médico a cargo de William, es empático ¿Sabias?- hizo una seña a los ayudantes y estos salieron como sombras – sentía lo que sentía la gente al mirarla, miraba sus demonios internos y externos, sabia quien mentía y quien pecaba, todo en esa pequeña y preciosa cabecita-

 

-Hannibal-  Frederick frunció el ceño – sus padres lo trajeron a mí por varias enfermedades, sonambulismo, posesión demoniaca, homosexualismo, el pobre muchacho estaba confundido, escribiendo a alguien sobre su amor, un amor que no era puro ante los ojos de dios, un amor excremental y prohibido-

 

Hannibal soltó los rizos ajenos y miro a Frederick – y ¿le curaste? ¿Cuál fue tu tratamiento para mi paciente?-

 

-lo tuvimos cerca de 4 meses, tratamiento de electrochoques a diario, empezando con dos segundos y aumentando a cinco, baño en agua helada, aislamiento- sonrió – mejoro enormemente, claro hasta que…-

 

-hasta que se  suicidó hoy- le completo Hannibal, la frase del otro doctor - tomo cicuta molida, seguramente atormentado por sus pecados-

-el tratamiento funciono Hannibal, lamentablemente algunas personas superan sus propios pecados… no hay salvación para esas almas, más que la redención de sus muertes ante el camino del señor y él será quien elija si es perdonado-

 

-es verdad…-Hannibal estaba serio viendo como Chilton se ponía detrás de la cámara, sacando una daga que tenía guardada, Chilton dio un paso atrás - ¿Qué paso?-

 

-yo… yo lo vi moverse- negó regresando al lente, sin ver el depredador que estaba al acecho de él. Regreso a mirar por el lente, la luz que pendía sobre William le hacía irreal, como si abriera los ojos y girara la cabeza mirándolo fijamente – ¡SE MOVIO!

 

-Frederick, William no se ha movido- viendo la palidez de Frederick, su cuerpo rígido – ¿no crees que es algo subconsciente?- dijo ácidamente, mientras el otro temblaba

 

-se mueve, ¡mira!- ordeno y Hannibal apretó la daga en su mano acercándose a la cámara de mala gana, pero abrió los ojos marrones fuertemente cuando vio la figura de William moviéndose, podía ver entre los lentes el dolor que sufrió.

 

Imágenes.

 

Una tras otra de las torturas bajo el agua fría, atado a una silla, y el hielo a su alrededor, los electrochoques.

 

-Will- su voz sonó como vidrio roto, en este momento Hannibal era una taza de té rota y una lágrima salió de sus ojos al ver a su niño dulce siendo torturado por amar. Por amar equivocadamente.

 

-debemos llamar a un exorcista Hannibal, ¿lo viste? Ese niño siempre tuvo pacto con el diablo, un demonio vivía en él- aseguro Chilton yendo a la puerta y tomando el pomo de la puerta, pero su mano fue cercenada por Hannibal. Grito de dolor al ver su mano cercenada y su muñeca con un muñón –HANNIBAL- grito.

 

-Tu mataste a mi niño dulce- le miro con los ojos de la bestia – tu convenciste a los Graham que su hijo estaba demente, Tu, lo metiste en ese lugar de tortura para que mi muchacho se suicidara pensando que no había futuro más allá de un veneno-

 

-estas enfermo igual que él- dijo pálido.

 

-Will no estaba enfermo, Will era un ser brillante en un mundo de cerdos- aseguro lanzándose contra Chilton apuñalando su hombro y lanzándolo al lado del cadáver, agarrando con fuerza su cabello para que mirara a Will – él era mil veces más valioso que toda su crapulencia de sociedad, él me enseño el verdadero amor, la verdadera redención más allá de lo físico, amarlo no fue un pecado, amarlo no era una enfermedad y que él me amara tampoco, ustedes no le dieron oportunidad- gruño y mordió tan fuerte la oreja de Chilton que la desgarro, quedándose con la carne entre sus largos dientes de Tiburón y escuchando el grito de Chilton, que fue música para sus oídos.

 

Jalo su cuerpo y lo lanzo al lado de Will – dicen las malas lenguas- se limpió la boca ensangrentada – dicen las brujas londinenses, entre gitanos y ladrones, que esta máquina tiene el poder de tener tu alma, yo la compre porque Will así tendría un pasatiempo…. Pero podríamos probarlo ¿verdad, Frederick? Probar si las teorías mundanas superan la ciencia-

 

-hanni… bal.. Estas… puedes tener tratamiento… puedes... salvar tu alma del infierno- dijo adolorido.

 

-Mi alma estaba en el infierno y Will la salvo, cuando halle redención en ese jovencito que todos trataban de monstruo, pero ahora, él no está, no pierdo nada Frederick, más que alargar tu sufrimiento, si no sirve, total tu morirás, y el mundo conocerá de lo que es capaz un monstruo sin amor-. Le aseguro y enfoco a la persona que le había terminado el alma.

 

Él solo pensaba arreglar todo para su huida con Will, Londres, Roma, Florencia y luego la eternidad, pero ellos acallaron a su muchacho dulce, con dolor, le fritaron su precioso cerebro, acabaron con su empatía y llenaron de miedos y repulsión su amor, por eso su niño se suicidó. Por eso, pensando que Hannibal jamás regresaría por él, porque las torturas regresarían una y otra vez.

-sonríe Frederick tu foto estará para la posteridad- le dijo ensangrentado y acomodando el lente donde veía a Will – por favor- susurro tan bajo que fue un murmullo, una plegaria tan baja que nadie más que él mismo podía escucharse  - por favor Will regresa…. Amor mío- dijo quedo para dar clic al mecanismo y la fotografía fue tomada. Escucho un suave lamento y se asomó un poco viendo los ojos aterrorizados de Frederick, como su boca estaba abierta de puro terror, sus extremidades completamente entumidas, contorsionadas en una forma que traccionaba los músculos y los huesos, pero aún vivía.

 

Su mirada oscura se posó en Will y vio como abrió y cerró los ojos, aquellos ojos blancos comenzaron a tornarse azules – Will-

 

-Hannibal- su voz se escuchaba dolorosa y violenta contra su pecho y Hannibal le abrazo con fuerza – regresaste… por… mi-

 

-atravesaría el infierno como dante  solo por ti- le aseguro acariciando sus rizos, aun no creí, no podía creer que su niño estuviera con vida, que regreso de la muerte luego de su caída

 

Will le toco con suavidad y acaricio el rostro del mayor – tengo hambre, Hannibal, me siento débil- susurro en los labios ajenos.

 

-Yo te alimentare, yo te cuidare- vio a Frederick y aun en ese estado catatónico en el cual podía sentir dolor arranco con la daga uno de dedos para dárselos a comer a Will, viendo como su dulce niño mordía la extremidad extirpada y tomaba un poco de color – iremos a visitar a tus padres, mi muchacho dulce- y Will le devolvió una sonrisa ensangrentada, para luego compartir un beso sangriento con Frederick a un lado de ellos muriendo lentamente.

 

 

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o...O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

 

Hannibal regreso su mirada a Freddy Lounds – Tú serás la última muerte en dos años- dijo cálidamente el médico – el destripador cesara por dos años-

 

-Iremos a Florencia- dijo Will cansado – me gusta Florencia, allí hicimos el amor muchas veces- dijo viendo como Hannibal enfocaba Freddy Lounds y luego escucho el clic.

 

El cuerpo de Will se sintió fuerte  de alguna manera - tengo hambre, Hannibal- le dijo besando al mayor.

 

-Tendremos carne para mucho tiempo querido-acaricio sus rizos – te alimentare y te cuidare, yo siempre lo hago-

 

-lo se Hannibal, lo sé- le beso con ternura y Hannibal luego del beso miro la unica foto de la mansión, donde estaba su alma gemela, su precioso muchacho – prométeme que pronto le sacaremos una foto a “Tío Jack”

 

Hannibal sonrió besando la cuna de la cabeza ajena – cuando quieras, sacaremos la foto de Tío Jack-

 

Cada década, cada tiempo cambiaban de ciudad, de víctimas, de escenario y de teatro, pero cada década volvían a ser amantes, enamorados y cada década, Hannibal se enamoraba más de su muchacho como Will de él, puesto que uno murió de amor y el otro lo hizo vivir por amor.

 

**William G. Graham Born 1838 Died 1857**

**Photography Post Mortem”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
